oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Update:Shift-Click Drop
Shift-Click Drop & QoL Today's update is a skiller's dream. Shift-click drop, Construction keyboard shortcuts, weedless farming... And a plethora of other quality of life updates! Shift-Click Drop An option has been added under the controls section of the settings tab which, when enabled, allows you to hold shift and left-click to drop an item from your inventory. This option is disabled by default. Superior Slayer Visual Improvements All superior slayer monsters now look a little more deserving of the 'superior' title. Every superior encounter has received a new model, with the exception of the Marble Gargoyle. We've given them brand new appearences so they are more unique and much easier to distinguish from the standard slayer creatures. Go grab a slayer task - maybe you'll be lucky enough to bump into some of the new superior slayer monsters! Motherlode Mine Quality of Life Larger pay-dirt sack For the price of 200 Nuggets, you can now double the capacity of the pay-dirt sack in Motherlode Mine by speaking to Prospector Percy. 'Improved HUD The HUD shown while in the Motherlode mine now displays how much Pay-dirt is in the Pay-dirt Sack. Improved upper level veins The Ore veins found on the upper level of the Motherlode Mine now disappear a random period of time after they are first mined, rather than depleting faster if multiple people are mining them. Skilling Quality of Life Construction keyboard shortcuts The furniture creation menu has been upgraded to accept keyboard shortcuts when building new furniture! The number displayed to the left of each constructable item on the furniture creation menu is the keyboard shortcut which may be used to create said item. Shortcuts may only be used to construct furniture in hotspots. You cannot use shortcuts with a workbench. Servant's Moneybag The Corner space within Bedrooms in your house now offer the Servant's Moneybag as a build option. This requires 58 construction, 2 Mahogany Planks, 1 Bolt of Cloth and 1 Gold Leaf to build. You can deposit up to 3 million coins in the moneybag to automatically pay your butler while they performs tasks. In Deadman Mode, coins can only deposited into the moneybag. They cannot be withdrawn. Runecrafting Skillcape Perk - Non-degrading Pouches Runecrafting pouches will no longer degrade if a Runecrafting skillcape or Max cape is worn while filling the pouch. Existing pouches which are degraded will not be repaired in any way with this change, but they will also not degrade any further whilst a Runecrafting skillcape or Max cape is worn. 99 Agility Perk - Never Fail Brimhaven Obstacles If you've achieved level 99 Agility, you'll no longer fail any of the obstacles within the Brimhaven Agility Arena! Blast Mine - Left-click place dynamite It is now possible to place Dynamite into rock cavities at the Blast Mine via a left-click option, rather than having to use Dynamite on a cavity. Weedless farming For a cost of 50 Tithe farm points, Farmer Gricoller of the Tithe farm will allow you to permanently rid your farming patches of the burden of weeds. After unlocking this reward, you'll only need to rid your farming patches of weeds once more in order to clear them permanently! Fastest Fight Cave Competition Want to win yourself a Dragon scimitar IRL? How about a year of membership? Over the next week we are running a competition. The player with the fastest completion of the Fight Cave will receive the IRL Dragon Scimitar shown above alongside a year of membership! In order to be eligible you simply need to complete the Fight Cave between now and midnight GMT on Wednesday 1st March. You can complete it as many times as you wish. If you think you've got what it takes - head to the Fight Cave before midnight GMT on Wednesday 1st March and give it your best shot! In other news *You now have a chance of receiving Elite clues from Raids. *A notification is now given to the party if someone clears a farming patch in raid. *The Arclight is no longer able to be alched. *The teleport/in combat timer in deadman mode has been added to the wilderness lever. *Runecrafting pouches will no longer be able to degrade when attempting to fill them while already full. *"Notifications" have been moved to under "Chat" options. Discuss this update on our forums. Mods Archie, Ash, Ghost, Jed, John C, Kieren, Mat K, Maz, Merchant, Ronan, Roq, TomH, Weath, West & Wolf The Old School Team